


Real Love

by alexcat



Series: The Seduction of Steve Rogers [29]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-29
Updated: 2019-04-29
Packaged: 2020-02-09 22:05:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18646999
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alexcat/pseuds/alexcat
Summary: And they didn't play the tape.





	Real Love

**Author's Note:**

> A month-long series of drabbles follows the odd courtship of Steve Rogers and Tony Stark in a loosely connected fashion.

The next afternoon, they rolled out the sex sounds for the others. Half an hour later, they came strolling in the common room together. Natasha was laughing and trying not to show it. Her hand was over her mouth and her shoulders shook. Bruce turned pink. Thor clapped Tony on the back and winked at Steve.   
Rhodes and Barton toasted one another and drank deep. 

“What ya been doin?” Natasha asked in a singsong voice. 

“Working on Cap’s suit. What’s the movie tonight?” 

“Brokeback Mountain,” Barton said without missing a beat. 

Tony grinned at Steve. They hadn’t played the tape.


End file.
